Michael's thoughts mostly on Mia
by frenchie607
Summary: Basically Michael's thoughts on Mia, is based off of Princess In Love i just decided this like a few minutes ago.., but it's BEFORE the kiss. chapter 4 up now
1. i'm pathetic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Princess Diaries characters, I wish I did cuz mia is so like me, but I don't…

(this is Michael just talking about his life, not really a spin-off of any one of the books, but it's mostly about mia)

Journal

Ok… ummm.. This is embarrassing, because I'm writing in a Diary, but hey, no one else will know, so whatever. Let me kind of introduce myself, my name is Michael Moscovitz…. I am a senior at AEHS (Albert Einstein High School)…it's not exactly the best school in the world, because of some of the people that go there, but it got me into Columbia, so I guess it's ok.

The best part of school, though, is getting to see this one girl in one of our classes, and at lunch, though I also see her at my house sometimes. Her name's Amelia Thermopolis, but we just call her Mia. She's also my sister's best friend, which is one of the bad things about me loving her, because she has to hang out with my sister, and that means that I cant tell her about, well you know, because my sister would constantly badger me about it, not that she isn't already annoying as hell… But the good part of Mia being friends with my sister is that I get to come to the kitchen in the morning when they've had a sleepover (Mia's usually the first one up) and I "forget" to put a shirt on so that I can show off my body to her. Yes, I know, that's kind of immature, but it's the best I have.

I forgot to mention that she's a freshman, so MAYBE she thinks that I'm too old for her, I'm not though…

Anyways, I don't understand why I fell in love with her. I mean, she's really beautiful, but considering the factors you would think that I would try to distance my feelings.

Yeah. Right.

I cant help it if I feel… different around her, and I write really BAD poetry about her… but hey, the songs are at least good

I think I made some progress a while back with her when I sang her the song I wrote about her Tall Drink of Water. She was really excited about it, and said that it may become one of the best songs in the world. I'm glad she likes it. If I ever start a band, I really hope she likes that too.

Please don't think I'm weird, or too feminine or something, but I just really love Mia, and I just act weird when I think about her, which is almost 24/7. I know, I'm pathetic, but I cant help it.


	2. corrections

(ok, again, I don't own any of the characters. And if this is bad by people's standards, I'm sorry, but it's night right now, soooo ya…)

Journal

I may have come across a bit too strongly in my last entry, and I forgot some important details about Mia, I really don't know why…

Ok, first of all, Mia is a princess. Yes, that's right. A bonafide-tiara wearing-ruler of a country, grrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaat. Not that I think that's bad about her, it just means that I think it would be pretty hard to marry her (if she actually loves me too). She's a vegetarian also, which I actually think is pretty awesome of her, it's just that I could never do that, I'm just a born omnivore, which kind of sucks because she may not like me because of that.

Finally, the last fact I want you to know about her is pretty big. SHE HAS A FREAKING BOYFRIEND! Ya, she has a boyfriend, actually one of my friends. Isn't that just GREAT? Haha, no. it bites. I mean, I thought she wouldn't get one. Oh crap, I didn't mean that, any guy would be freaking lucky to have her, I mean that I just didn't know that she liked anybody. And then one night, right after we went to go see the Rocky Horror Picture Show, Kenny got her. I have to admit I freaked when that happened, and I acted really weird. Like when Kenny paid for her, I said that Lars didn't have to pay me back because I wanted to show Kenny that I, too, could pay for a pretty girl.

One more thing about my last entry, I said something untrue when I kind of said that Lily doesn't know about me loving Mia, she does know. Almost every day she makes fun of me for loving Mia, but what I meant to say in my last entry was that if I ever asked Mia out or something, Lily would make fun of me more than she does now. She can be such a B-I-T-C-H sometimes.

I have to go for a moment, this girl from my computer club is here to help with this program we're making for the stupid Winter Carnival.


	3. what an interesting night

(ok, again, I don't own any of the princess diaries characters. Btw, I know somebody else is doing a fanfic like this one, I just thought I'd put another version out into the open)

Journal,

Okay, I've had a pretty interesting night…

It all started with the fact that Judith Gershner came over (she's the girl from the comp. club I was talking about). Well it just so happens that she overheard Lilly say that she was going skating with Tina (her friend), this guy named Dave, Boris (ok guy, just a bit weird), Mia, and Kenny (I absolutely refuse to call him Mia's boyfriend). Anyways, Judith overheard Lilly and decided that she wanted to go too.

Let me explain my view on this: normally I don't go to stupid tourist spots, I would much rather be at home working on my website, studying, or doing something productive with my time (yes, I know, showing my abs off to Mia isn't exactly the best productive activity, but as I said before, I'm pathetic when it comes to her). I did make an exception in this instance, however, because Mia was going too.

After we had gotten to the skating rink I immediately saw Mia, there were other people besides her though. I was talking to Judith about the booth when we walked up, but I still did notice Mia… wow, I can multitask.

Suddenly she asked me something out of the blue: "Oh, hi you guys. Michael, I didn't know you knew how to ice-skate."

There was the time I could have decided to not answer that in a complete sentence, thus not seeming like I love her, even though I do. Instead I answered in a completely stupid way, saying, "I used to be on a hockey team." I didn't even let on that it had been when I was little and since then I have never played hockey again. Lilly had to go and ruin the illusion of a big hockey team by telling Mia about how I was little when this happened. Then I told Lilly to shut up, and Judith interrupted us, I think she sensed the tension in the conversation (who couldn't?), by saying, "I love ice-skating! Although I'm not very good at it."

Not to be mean to Judith in any way, she's a very nice person, but what she said was the truth. So when we got onto the rink I had to pull her while I was skating backwards. It got kind of tedious because I kept having to turn around a bit to check if people were behind me, and then she freaked whenever I did that. You would think an intelligent person like her wouldn't, but I guess personalities can be deceiving.

While I did this, Kenny got the "bright" idea to start pulling Mia around. I'd been watching him while he was skating, he was ok, but he really wasn't good enough to be pulling another person around. Mia, of course, could skate pretty well, and kind of told Kenny about this, but finally she agreed being the loyal person she is.

I think you can guess what happened from there. Kenny tripped, and Mia hit the ground and bit her tongue so hard it bled. Judith went over and checked on Mia, and she was actually really nice about the whole thing. I have to admit, the first thing that went through my mind when Mia fell was "OH SHIT! Is she all right? Omigawd, omigawd!" You could kind of tell that Mia was pissed about the whole thing with her tongue though, in fact, I think I saw her give Kenny a dirty look when his back was turned.

Mia went to the hospital, and as far as I know, she's alrigh,t but she can't do some things; I don't know what because I had to hang up quickly after Lilly almost caught me listening in on her conversation with Mia. I can't wait until I go to college…


	4. parental advice

(A/N I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy with other stuff… so ya, here's another journal entry thing from Michael. And I don't own the characters or the plot etc. etc. by the way, this fanfic IS based off of Princess in Love, I just didn't know it when I wrote the first journal entry)

Journal,

Can I just say that it's really embarrassing to have a talk with your parents about relationships? Trust me, I know firsthand after tonight. Don't get me wrong, my parents are pretty cool people, they're just psychoanalysts, so they try to get inside my mind a lot.

It all started out because I went into the living room to watch what they were watching (a movie about the mind, what else?). Well, then they asked me the same question they ask me every day: "How's life?"

I kind of blame myself for what happened next. Instead of saying what I usually say, which is the universal teenage word "fine", by accident I said the word "confusing".

Can I just say that that was when the floodgates opened to the mind probing questions? Suddenly questions like "why?" and "honey, do you need some advice?" kept pouring at me from my parents…

I admit it, I caved. I started to tell them about Mia, and Lily, and how Mia's a freshman. I mean, they know this, how could they not? But I told them about how I love her a lot, and how Lily makes fun of me, and how I hate it.

I even told them how I can't control my feelings for Mia, but sometimes I wish I could you know?

All the time I was talking about the whole Mia thing my parents were just sitting there patiently, and looking like helpful parents while I was talking about what hell it is loving a girl who is a princess, the best friend of my little sister, has a boyfriend, and is a freshman.

Then my mother said the STUPIDEST thing ever: "Have you ever tried to show her how you feel, Michael?" So then I told them about flirting with her, the algebra lessons, the trying to ask her out, the dance (at the beginning of the year), the song, the being her friend, telling her she looking nice (she looked beautiful, but I stumbled over the words) at the Rocky Horror picture show, etc. You can imagine what my parents looked like, surprised that I had done all of these things, for a girl… After all of that, my father whistled and commented, "Wow, she's kind of blind to your feelings, isn't she?"

I wanted to say to him "No shit." But I couldn't, so I kept my mouth shut. Finally my father actually gave me good advice, "Why don't you just tell her? Seeing that she's blind to all of the things that you have done, and probably will continue to do."

That actually hit me upside the head… even though I'm a genius, that never occurred to me, except for when I tried to ask her out. I've decided that I'm going to do a computer program for her, during the carnival. I should start it tomorrow. I have to admit though, talking to your parents may be embarrassing, but sometimes it actually helps.


End file.
